


Microchapter

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [5]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Kur backstory, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Nahga, who had left Rani Naga's faction to set up his own true followers of Kur, is contacted in a dream by an old friend





	Microchapter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah, so I have a backstory - at least a fraction of his life - for some of Kur's past life.
> 
> These OCs are important to some of the plot, but they shouldn't dominate anything.
> 
> Later you'll realize that I set this story (Sacrifice) up so I can make a sequel if I ever choose too. Hence certain things won't be fully explored.

**__ **

MICROCHAPTER

Nahga sat – as only a snake-creature could sit – against a tree in a forest-like area. He had moved his small faction, followers of Kur, to a new home and changed his name to a title similar to their species name. He was deep in thought, worried about his master.

He knew what power lay within the boy – and recognized he was only a boy. He understood that Kur's new form would need time to grow, to mature. Only then could he become the mighty Kur again. But for the time being, he was only a boy still learning who, and what he was, and trying to contain the energy that surged within. Nahga sighed. It worried him.

As his troubled thoughts, coupled with the slanting sun-rays warming his rouge hood, dragged him into the depths of sleep, he heard a voice.  _Her_  voice.

_Nahga, old friend who is so young, can you hear me?_

He kept his eyes closed. "Of courssse, Prophetessss."

He heard her making a click sound, disapproving.  _That is the title witless fools gave me in the old days. I have sent Kur a message._

He raised an eye ridge, responding with surprise. "You knew?"

A rumbling chuckle echoed in his head, only the slightest bit of age ringing in it.  _That he has returned in a new form, that of a human nevertheless? Aye. But Kur was always an unpredictable one like that. But that is not what I wish to speak of. Did you sense it?_

He spoke cautiously, hoping it wasn't what he thought she spoke of. "Hisss powerssss felt ssstrange. But what of it? Kur  _and_  the Human-creaturessss are sssstrange, and he isss both."

Her voice grew sharp,  _You sensed it Nahga, don't deny. I only found you because of your inner turmoil. You hope that the boy will be fine with time. I have seen events in the mirrors – possibilities you couldn't fathom, and realities that cannot be ignored. His power is off – and you know exactly why, just as I know._

Nahga's voice held a note of fear in it, resulting from his worry for Kur and the female's angry tone. "But you ssssent a messssage, correct?"

_I only told him to find me before the Earth's Sun-cycle ended. I hope that will be enough time._

"The year hasss only jusss' begun, sssurely time isss with you?"

She sighed.  _Perhaps, perhaps not. Please Nahga, you must find Kur and guide him to me. If not…you know well what will occur._

Nahga did. He nodded, though she didn't see, and responded, "Of courssse I will try."

Her voice faded away as she said,  _Fortune with you Nahga…_

Left alone, he whispered to the winds, " _And with you, Ancient one, asss alwaysss, Sabisaline, for you have been with Kur sssince hisss beginning reign…_


End file.
